The Demon Child
by DragonDawn18
Summary: There's a rumor going around ninjago that a demon has appeared, but when the ninja set out to find it, strange things start to happen aboard the Bounty. Love falls apart, friendships crumble, and the truth hurts. Could one of the ninja be hiding something? Or is it all just a mirage?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A small town in Ninjago,

April 18, 1864

_That night,_

_My birthday,_

_My world was torn._

A young boy hurried down the familiar streets, passing friendly smiles and welcoming shops. Today was his birthday, and he couldn't wait to get home and celebrate. After all, who wouldn't be happy on their birthday? His parents had claimed that they had a great surprise for him when he got home from school, and he couldn't wait for it. Like most 6 year-olds, patience wasn't a word in his vocabulary.

Suddenly, he tripped on a stone and toppled over, face-planting into the dirt road. He sat up with a groan and wiped the dirt from his clothes. He stood up and picked up his belongings, which had scattered on the ground when he fell. He continued on, running as fast as his little legs would carry him. Finally, his parent's small blacksmith's shop came into view. His mother and his little sister, Nya, stood in the doorway. His four year-old sister came rushing over and gave him a hug.

"Happy Birthday Kai!" She cheered, a large smile forming on her face. She was always so happy. He couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go inside, I have a surprise for you!" His mom said, her smile joining theirs.

"Okay!" Her children said, and they all rushed inside their small living space next to their shop.

_All was perfect._

_Then __**He **__came._

Two men stood nearby, perched on the roof of a small farmhouse. One dressed all in black, the other in dark purple.

"The boy with the spiked hair, is he the one?" The black one asked, looking at his pocket watch.

"Yes." The purple one replied, a smile creeping onto his face.

"What are your orders, my lord?"

"Kill him. You know what to do after that. Meet me back at the mansion as soon as you are done. Stay out of sight." Then the purple clothed man leapt off of the roof and disappeared from sight.

"Yes, my lord." The Black man pulled his daggers out of their sheaths on his belt and smiled his devious smirk.

**_He _**_took everything away from me._

"Open it! Open it Kai!" A small box lay in Kai's arms, an ever widening smile on his face.

He reached to open it, but suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, don't open the box just yet!" Their mom walked out of the room towards the door.

"I wonder who that is." Nya said, "We almost never get visitors anymore."

"Yeah." Her brother agreed

Their mother knew that her children were anxious for Kai to open his present, so she hurried to the door. She opened it with a slight creak and was surprised to find a wealthy man, dressed in a black suit that she had never seen before.

"Ah good evening ma'am." He smiled a cheerful smile.

"Good evening sir. Do you have business here?" She asked, but the man's smile disappeared as she spoke.

"Hmm. Yes I do have business here. But not with you." He shoved her to the ground and barged into the house. With a gasp, the children's mother fell to the floor, a large scrape forming on her thigh.

The two young children watched with curiosity as the stranger walked into the room, wondering who he might be.

"Ah, you must be Kai Marks. I've heard so much about you." The man said, turning to Kai, his pupils turning a florescent red.

"Y-y-your eyes …" Kai started, but before he could finish the man shot out his hand and grabbed him by the neck, pinning him to the wall. Nya shrieked and backed into a corner.

The boy started to gag, and he gripped the man's hand, trying desperately to pull it away. Nya continued screaming, and their mother came running into the room.

"Leave my son alone!" She shouted and she yanked at the man's arms, but he wouldn't let go. He used his free arm to swat her away.

"Useless humans." He muttered under his breath, "Don't stand a chance against me."

He pulled out a dagger, and with one last cry from his mother, the boy's world went dark.

_Agony._

_Pain._

_Fear._

_Madness._

_Flames._

_Confusion._

_Regret._

Slowly, his eyes crept open, but he only found complete darkness.

"Where am I?" Kai asked, trying to find something, but everything was the same, ongoing darkness in every direction.

Two fluorescent red eyes appeared in front of him, their glow illuminating the poor boy's face as they came closer. Their piercing gaze made him shiver, he wished he could leave this place and go back home, go back to his birthday with his family. The pain of being killed was over, now all that Kai felt was fear. Then, cold hands gripped his shoulders, and a voice whispered in his ear.

"Come with me Kai. Let me take your soul. I'll rid you of all fear, and give you incredible strength. You'll become invincible, and anything that you want will be yours."

"Anything?" A smile crept onto the boy's face, and he stared up into the red eyes as madness overcame him.

"That's it, little boy. Now, close your eyes."

Kai closed his eyes, and he felt bright light overcome him. He smirked.

_Anything._

_Anything I want._

_Is mine._

"Oh Kai," His mother wept, cradling his deceased body in her arms. The black man had disappeared, and Kai's corpse had fallen to the ground.

Nya wept nearby. "K-kai…" she sniffled. Death wasn't something she understood very well, but she knew that her brother was gone.

"I wouldn't be weeping if I were you."

Their mother gasped and turned around to see the black man leaning casually against a wall as if nothing had happened.

"I would leave him be and flee. Maybe then you'll survive his wrath."

"W-wrath? What did you do to him!?" Mother shouted, but the man only smirked.

"Your son's not normal anymore. Like I said before, get out or get killed. That's the way it is with demons, you know." And with that, he walked out of the room and out the front door.

"D-demon?" Nya asked, hugging her mother. "Is Kai a demon mama?"

But her mother was speechless. Her son had a faint red glow to him, getting brighter by the minute. Eventually it got so bright that both Nya and her mother were forced to look away. When they looked back, Kai stood where his corpse had been, but his eyes were pure red, no pupils. He smiled a broad smirk, revealing his pointed teeth.

_No emotion._

_No pain._

_Instincts._

_Instincts to kill._

He ran forward and grabbed his mother around the neck and held her up against a wall. Kai licked his lips and smiled. His mother trembled, and she looked into her son's eyes.

"Nya, Kai,.. I love you."

_I squeezed tighter and tighter around her neck, until finally my hands were caked in blood and she lay motionless on the floor. A single teardrop fell from her eyes as she died, but I felt nothing. I licked the blood off of my hands. It tasted sweet._

Kai turned around and looked at Nya, who was huddled in a corner, looking at him with frightened eyes.

"Kai, please don't hurt people." She said looking up into her brother's hatred-filled eyes as tears brimmed in her own. "It's not nice!" She shouted and she ran up and hugged him, catching him completely by surprise.

He stood still as she wrapped her arms around him, and he looked into her eyes. He bit his lip. "Nya…" He grabbed her in his arms and carried her away. He leapt out of a window and ran down the street with her, and she clung tightly to his chest. He jumped up onto the roof of the church, and placed Nya down next to him. "It's all mine, Nya."

_ I caused flames to rise in the town. Everything that I had ever known burned to the ground, and it was all my fault. All of the townspeople, the shopkeepers, our neighbors, even my father. No one got out alive. I killed them all. _

Kai kneeled in what used to be the center of the town. It was all in ruins now, charred wooden frames of buildings and stone remains.

"It's … it's all gone Nya. Nothing is left. I have nothing left … but you. I'm a monster. A murderer." He looked up at her with sad eyes, his pupils back to their normal dark brown.

Nya remained silent. She didn't know what to say about anything anymore. She came over and sat down next to her brother. She leaned her head on his shoulder and started crying. He looked at her, his dark eyes pained.

"It's all right Nya, because nothing will ever hurt you. I killed our parents, but I swear I'll never hurt you. I'll protect you with my life, the day you die I will die fighting for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**That was the first chapter of The Demon Child! =) I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Finally I got chapter 1 up! :D Sorry it took so long, life got busy, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Present day Ninjago, 2013**

**Suspicions **

A gentle breeze tugged at the old man's beard, pulling it to one side. His Asian straw hat cast a shadow over his dark eyes; fierce with suspicion. He gripped his staff tightly as he watched the five ninja train on the deck of the Bounty. They were different individually, each one with his own strengths and weaknesses. However, that was what made them harmonize and intertwine perfectly with one another.

One ninja in particular, he thought, seemed to be struggling with something within him. The red-clad ninja, last to join the ninja team (before Lloyd) acted suspiciously. He had proved himself to be gifted in the element of fire, but a faint darkness within him could be found by those willing to search for it. It was faint, and could possibly be the old man's imagination, since there was no evidence proving it to be real.

The last few nights had been a struggle for the old sensei, as these same questions pounded in his head, and they wouldn't stop unless they were given answers. He knew very well that the fire ninja- who went by the name of Kai-was hiding something from the team. Recently, the serpentine had mysteriously disappeared, and a new evil had yet to show its face. With all of the extra time that the ninja now had, they had started a series of contests to see who the best ninja was. It appeared to be a childish game, but had actually proved useful to Sensei. The ninjas were only on their first few contest, and they had yet to crown a winner. The black ninja of earth, Cole, had declared that they would have a contest to see how easily each one of the ninja cried.

It was depressing, really. First, they had watched a sad movie, and the blue-clad ninja of lightning, Jay, had lost halfway through the movie, but the some of the others came close to tears, and at least showed some emotion. Kai however, didn't even flinch. He store emotionlessly at the screen, as if he was bored with the whole idea. Later, during dinner, the legendary green-ninja, Lloyd (also my nephew) ate a mouthful of Zane's soup, but it was so hot that his eyes began to water. The ninja of course, counted this as crying and claimed that he was weak and lost.

Again, Kai tasted the soup and swallowed it as if it were a normal temperature, but then again, he was the ninja of fire, and that made it hard to judge. Later, Cole had finally given in to tears when Kai and Lloyd stole all of his precious cake and wouldn't give it back until he cried for them. This surprised Sensei, because he would never have guessed that the leader of the ninjas would give into crying for the safety of his cake.

Finally, it was between Kai and the white ninja of ice, Zane. However, they had previously discovered that Zane was a robot, and therefore I didn't know if he could actually cry or not. Kai on the other hand, well Wu had no idea what to think about him.

"Hey Sensei Wu, you feelin' alright?" Wu heard Jay asked, and immediately emerged from his trance.

"Oh, yes. I am alright, there's no need to worry." Their elder Sensei replied.

The ninja walked off the deck and into the Bounty, tired from the day's training. It was then that Wu realized how late it had gotten, and he decided to retire into his room to rest. He walked inside, and wasn't surprised to hear video games sounds coming from the game room, followed by competitive arguing and shouting. He sighed as he closed the door to his room._ Finally, some peace and quiet._

He looked at the stack of scrolls on his desk and sighed once more. It always seemed that his life was stressful, no matter where he turned or how he played his cards. The prophecy of the green ninja was coming true, but had become more complicated with every minute he and Misako spent looking at the scrolls. They had, however, kept the information secret among themselves, but tonight they had agreed it was time to inform the ninja.

"Hey guys, I think it's time we finish this little competition of ours." Jay said, "Cole, Lloyd, come with me."

"Why?" Lloyd asked, "wait, are we scheming?"

"Precisely."

"Alright then, lead the way Jay." Cole said, getting up from his seat on a bean bag chair.

Jay led the two boys into their room and closed the door quietly behind them. He then walked over to the draw where he kept his clothes and pulled out a small box with several dials on the front and headphones attached to it by a wire. It looked like a strange kind of radio.

"Is that… a radio?" Cole asked eyeing the box suspiciously.

"A radio?! This is going to determine the winner of our contest! I present to you the I-don't-know-what-to-call-it-thingy-mabobber29087! "

"Okay… well what does it do?" Lloyd asked, and Cole looked at Jay with a that-was-seriously-all-that-you-could-come-up-with kind of look.

"Well, I haven't tested it yet, but its supposed to force the person who wears the headphones to relive the most painful moment in their lifetime." Jay said with pride.

"Gee, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Lloyd asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, Jay its sounds cool, but I think using it is going to far." Cole said, agreeing with Lloyd.

"Hey, come on guys! It's not like it'll physically hurt them! And besides, it will decide who the toughest ninja here is. And plus-" He pulled out a second wire"-we can see their 'moment' too." He said, in the most persuasive voice he could muster.

"Hmm, well I would like to see Kai's …." Lloyd said, finally agreeing with Jay.

"Alright fine." Cole said, after Lloyd and Jay store him down with pleading eyes.

"Yes!" Jay said, and he carried the box into the game room. He set it down on the table in the bridge, where Kai and Zane sat in wait.

"What's with the box?" Kai asked looking at it suspiciously.

"Oh it will only make you cry, that's all." Jay replied sarcastically.

Kai had to keep himself from saying anything. _I can't cry, I just hope they don't find out what I am until the prophecy comes true. I can't afford to lose their trust before its time._

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Jay asked, holding up the headphones.

"I will, if you want." Zane said, walking over and sitting down in the chair Jay had placed in front of the large monitor in the bridge.

"Alrighty Zane, just put these on your head." Jay said happily, in a very enthusiastic voice. Cole and Lloyd exchanged glances.

"May I ask, what is it exactly will this do?" Zane asked, examining the headphones before placing them on his head.

"You'll find out." Jay said, plugging the wire into the monitor. Then he fiddled with the dials on the box. "Alright. All set!"

Suddenly, the monitor sprang to life and Zane's eyes turned a bright blue. Kai walked over and stood beside the others, curious as to what they were going to make him do. All of their eyes fell onto the monitor, as they watched the most emotional part of Zane's life play out.

-Switching to Kai's Pov-

I slowly took a step back from the monitor, realizing what Jay's objective was. I looked around at the others; each one absorbed in Zane's recovering of his memories, which none of us had seen when it happened. I looked up at the screen to find it nearing the end, and with one last glance at the others, I silently dashed out of the room, tapping into my demon abilities for the first time since I arrived on this ship.

In a few seconds I found myself safely on the other end of the Bounty, in our bedroom. I had forgotten how good it felt to actually run. My good mood was suddenly ruined when I heard voices coming from the bridge. Sighing, I looked around for a good hiding place. I jumped up, grabbed onto a rafter in the ceiling and hoisted myself up. _Man, I better stop acting like this or someone is bound to see me._

I walked among the rafters, carefully avoiding making a sound or falling through. I had found that the rafters go through the whole entire ship, and I use them often to escape our room at night. I don't actually need to sleep, so I have plenty of extra time.

However, part of me wishes that I had never came to this ship at all, because if it weren't for those damned angels I wouldn't be here. I could never understand why they had a grudge against me, but they did, and they went to extreme measures to ensure that I suffered. I stopped in my tracks and peered down through the rafters. I was above the kitchen, and no one was there.

I hopped down and started walking off towards the deck, when I sensed that the other ninja had seen me. _Damn. I can't fight them, and if I run they'll definitely catch me. But, if they see my past, then..._

"It's your turn Kai, and honestly, did you think you could get away that easily." Cole said, pulling my arm back and leading me towards the bridge. I wanted to pull back, but the fact that I might break his arm stopped me.

"Come on Kai! Zane already shed his tears, so if you don't cry, you win!" Lloyd said, trying to get me to be more cooperative.

"Alright fine. But I doubt you're going to like what you see." I replied. It was true, I didn't want them to see, because if they did, well then I would have to either leave or explain myself. But I didn't want to leave, because I needed them. Nya needed them too. And I needed them to save her.

We arrived in the bridge and I had to stop myself from doing anything rash when I saw that Sensei Wu, Misako, and Nya were all there to see. _What are they doing here? If Sensei and Misako see, then … _

Before I could do anything I was pushed down into a chair and headphones were put over my ears. I sighed once more. _Alright, I suppose I might as well cooperate. Worst case I'll just erase their memories of it and we'll move on. _With that in mind, I moved my attention towards Jay, who was fiddling with the dials. However, he had a worried expression on his face.

"Hmm that's strange. It says that it can't determine which of your memories the worst." Jay said, looking at me with a strange expression. "So that means that we have to pick one. Kai pick a number 1, 2, or 3, and I'll play it."

_Well, 1 is probably the night I changed, 2 would be when I was with the angels, and 3 must be recently when they took her away and banished me in the mortal realm. I definitely don't want them seeing me change, and just before I came here wouldn't make any sense, so that leaves me with 2. Damn. Now I will have to erase their memories. _"I guess… I'll go with 2."

Jay took to messing with the dials, and the rest of us waited in silence. Suddenly the scars the angels left on my chest started to throb and I winced in pain. I closed my eyes and hung my head, trying to hold control and not do anything rash. The others might have said something, but I didn't hear. I was slowly fading away from consciousness, into a world of darkness and throbbing pain. If I could, I would have smiled at this. _Pain and Darkness… that's the definition of my life. _

**I hope you liked it :3 If you have any suggestions review or PM me! **

**Question of the chapter:**

**Do you think that Ninjago would make a great anime? **

**Until next time :) So go have a great morning/afternoon/evening/night or whatever inbetween! :D **


	3. Chapter 2

**I finally updated faster :D **

**Chapter 2: **

**Kai's tragic flashback**

**Black Blood**

_A small cloaked figure sat in the center of a dark prison cell, golden chains restraining his arms and legs. His large hood cast a shadow over his face, hiding his identity. He sat perfectly still, keeping his eyes closed, and it would appear that he was lost deep in thought. Suddenly, a bright light came from outside the cell, and several guards entered. _

_"Prisoner #1018, come with us." The front guard said, but the cloaked child didn't move. Meanwhile, two of the guards behind him were chatting quietly._

_"Do we really need to bring so many guards to escort him? I mean, he's only a little kid." _

_"I know! But according to her majesty, he's supposed to be extremely powerful. Some say that he's stronger than the Overlord himself."_

_"This kid? Stronger than the Overlord? Please, don't make me laugh. He's only twelve."_

_ Suddenly, at the guards' words the child looked up at them, his eyes shining a bright red. The two bickering guards' arms flung to their necks and they started making choking sounds._

_"Help….. h…..chokin…u.s…he..lp." The one guard choked out, but then with one last gag he fell down to the ground, dead. His friend was already dead. _

_ The remaining guards were taken aback and didn't know what to do. Then, the one in the front started shouting._

_"Restrain him! Blindfold him! DO something! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"_

_"Yes captain!" They all shouted in unison and they ran around, chaining the boy's hands behind his back and pulling his hood down so that it covered his eyes. Then they pushed him out of the cell and walked in a circle around him, but they were all very nervous. However, the small boy made no effort to attack them. _

_ They escorted the boy down a long marble hallway, until they reached a small room with chains hanging on a wall, and several bottles of what looked like liquid light sat on a table. The walls were made of white brick, and it looked like a torture chamber.. A single woman in an elegant dress stood in the room, waiting for their arrival. However, only Kai and the captain guard entered._

_"Here he is." The captain guard said, shoving the boy in front of her._

_"Have any trouble on the way up, Devin?" She replied, pulling the boy's hood off of his head, revealing a younger version of Kai._

_"We lost two men, your majesty."_

_"Only two?" She looked down at the boy's face. "I'm surprised you didn't kill them all, Kai. We all know that it would have been an easy task for someone like you."_

_Kai didn't respond._

_"Thank you Devin. You can leave now." She said, looking up at the guard._

_The man nodded and left the room, quietly closing and locking the door behind him._

_"Now, for you." The woman said, her kind voice turning firm and evil. Two snow-white wings sprouted from her back and her eyes turned a bright golden. She whispered something and held her hand out in the air. Suddenly, the chains on the wall clipped themselves around Kai's wrists and ankles, pulling him back, slamming him against the wall. However, he still remained slient._

_ The woman pulled out a golden whip and held it in front of the boy. Then in a single swift movement she ripped off his cloak, leaving his chest bare. A tattoo of a red eye was on his chest, with two wings attached to it, one on each side. One was green and the other dark purple. Kai stared at her with hate filled red eyes, but she took no notice. _

_"You know why you're here, don't you Kai? Oh won't you tell me?" She taunted him._

_ Kai didn't move. He kept his fiery red gaze locked on her eyes, but he refused to answer her. She stretched out her whip and held it in two hands._

_"I know you can talk demon. I suggest you answer me if you want to get out alive." The woman gripped the whip tighter and glared at him. He glared right back without a word. _

_"If you insist on getting yourself killed… I might as well have a little fun then." In a swift motion she slashed the whip against Kai's chest, and his blood trickled down. But it wasn't red, it was black._

_"You must atone for your sins, demon."_

_She slashed her whip fiercely across his chest, and Kai bit his lip. The golden whip was made out of pure light energy, and that does serious damage to a creature of the darkness._

_"You murderer!"_

_The sound of ripping flesh echoed in the small room, as the black puddle on the floor became continuously larger. The young boy closed his eyes and let his head hang. _

_Pain and Darkness…_

The screen suddenly went blank as Kai ripped the headphones off his head and walked out of the room. Misako and Sensei exchanged glances and then ran after him, followed by Cole, Jay, and Zane. Only Lloyd and Nya stayed behind.

"Kai.." Nya said quietly.

"C'mon Nya, we should probably join the others." Lloyd said, gently grabbing her wrist and leading her out onto the deck where everyone was gathered.

On the deck, Kai stood on one side, and everyone else stood opposing him. Sensei stood a foot in front of Kai, holding a golden katana that no one had ever seen before.

"Why are you on this ship!?" He demanded, pointing his sword at Kai's heart.

Kai sighed. "I doubt you'd ever understand."

"Wait!" Nya shouted, as Sensei thrust the katana forward, aiming strait for Kai's heart.

Everyone gasped as black blood flew into the air, and a small puddle of it formed on the ground. However, Kai stood in the same position as before, only now he had a katana stabbed through his chest and sticking out of his back.

He sighed, wrapping his hands on the hilt of the golden blade .He pulled it out of his chest as if he were merely pulling it out of a sheath. The once golden katana was stained black with Kai's blood, but he didn't seem to mind. He tossed it down so it landed at Sensei's feet.

Kai sighed once again, rubbing his bloody chest. Then he noticed that everyone was very taken aback and staring at him in awkward ways.

"H-how are you still alive?" Misako asked. She had clearly done her research, because she knew that only a light blade can actually kill a demon.

Kai looked at the blade on the ground, and he spoke in a somber tone. "I was tormented by angels my whole life. Because of that, my body has become immune to light. In other words, stab me as many times as you want, but I'm not going to die."

Misako went pale, and she spoke quietly. "The d-devil."

Kai walked over to the railing of the ship and looked down. "You've made it clear that you don't want me here. Nya are you staying?"

"Leave that girl alone. She's not going with you." Sensei said firmly.

"That's her decision to make, not yours." Kai replied.

"Ninja, take Nya somewhere safe! We'll hold him off here!" Sensei ordered.

"Nya come on." Jay urged her, but she refused to move.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" She shouted, but the ninja only hesitated.

"I believe Kai's manipulated her. We should get her away from him as soon as possible." Zane declared.

"No! Stop! It's not what you think! Let go!" Nya shouted, but they carried her to the edge of the Bounty and Whistled for the Ultra dragon.

Lloyd looked at Nya sympathetically, "Guys maybe Nya's telling the truth."

"Look Lloyd, Sensei and Misako saw something in that video that we didn't. We just have to assume that they know best right now." Cole said firmly,

"But Kai's our brother! He would never hurt us!" Lloyd protested.

"Lloyd snap out of it! Kai's the enemy right now! You saw what happened when he was stabbed! So help us get Nya onto the dragon." Jay said, and Lloyd sighed and helped them hoist Nya over the edge of the boat and safely onto the dragon. Then they all jumped on and Lloyd took the reins.

Meanwhile, Kai was fighting with Sensei and Misako. He didn't really want to hurt them, so he just dodged their attacks. It was easy for him, he just sensed the blades and moved his body accordingly. Since this was an easy task, his mind was able to wander. He was honestly surprised in his carelessness. Before when they were all gathered, he could have easily knocked them out or erased their memories. But instead he decided to play nice and got stabbed. He seemed to have formed a weakness for them, and he didn't like it.

Nya sat quietly on the Ultra dragon, feeling very alone. _Why did everyone always think that Kai is manipulating me? He cares about me too much to do that. But why does everyone hate him just because he's a demon? Whenever someone finds out what he is, they suddenly hate him. Like he hasn't been through enough pain in his life already. _

"Why does everyone hate what he became!?" Nya said sadly, accidently saying her thoughts aloud. She couldn't help it when tears slid down her face. The ninja looked at her sadly, like they didn't know what to think. Jay looked especially hurt. He scooted closer to Nya and wiped away her tears, but she slapped his hand away.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, and she turned away.

Jay opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and looked away. Deep hurt was reflected in his eyes, and none of the others dared to say anything. Nya leaned over the side of the dragon and looked down at the ground below. They were flying over a dense forest, with snowy plains to the left, desert to the right, the city behind them and grassy plains ahead. Then she turned and looked back at the Bounty, which was just barley in view.

The other ninja eyed her suspiciously, because they could tell by her actions that she was planning something. She closed her eyes and with a deep breath she tipped sideways and slid off the dragon. She free fell downwards, her back facing the ground, gravity pulling her limbs and neck down. She kept her eyes shut, but she kept calm.

"NYAAA!" Jay shouted, and Lloyd pulled the dragon in a downwards curve to catch her.

As the dragon inched closer to Nya as she fell, a sudden black blur shot through the air from the direction of the Bounty, grabbing Nya and flying off in the other direction. Lloyd pulled back on the reins and the dragon hovered in mid-air while the ninja processed what just happened.

"What- what was that?" Cole asked, his gaze still fixed on where the blur had come from. After staring at it for some time he looked at Zane expectantly, but Zane had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Zane?" He asked the puzzled nindroid, and he shook his head and looked at Cole.

"This is strange, I can't remember what I saw in the blur. I swore I knew just a second ago…" Zane replied.

Jay finally spoke up, "Well whatever it is, we have to get Nya back."

Lloyd however, remained lost in the world of his thoughts. For some reason, he felt a great deal of emotions when the blur had passed.

_A demon saved her… no. Kai saved her… wait how do I know that? This is a weird sensation… maybe he's trying to tell me something? Yet he's supposedly a blood thirsty monster…but when Nya fell, she was confident, and it was like she knew Kai would catch her… What kind of bond do the two of them have? Is Kai really manipulating her, or is she in control? Are they really siblings? Why was Kai hiding his true form from us? And more important, has Kai betrayed us? Or have we betrayed him?_

** Did Kai Betray the ninja, or did the ninja betray him? Review and let me know what you think :D **

**So go have a good day/night/morning or whatever ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally had time to upload! I hope that you guys like this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it :)**

**Chapter 3:**

**Confusion**

Lloyd tugged on the reins and steered the dragon off towards the Bounty, but despite his friends' requests to go after Nya, he remained silent. After a few minutes of flying they arrived back on the Bounty where Sensei and Misako stood completely unharmed on the deck. The ninja disembarked and Lloyd sent the dragon on its way to do as it pleased.

"Nya… got away…" Jay started, but Cole cut in.

"Nya fell off the dragon and was carried away by-by _something_. Are you guys okay?" Cole asked.

"Kai's up to something, that's for sure." Misako said, glancing at the large black puddle on the Bounty's deck.

"I believe that the best course of action would be to find out more information before we do anything rash." Sensei said, and everyone but Lloyd nodded in agreement. Instead, Lloyd silently walked back into the bounty and into their bedroom.

**Lloyd's POV**

I plopped down on my bed and sighed. _Why is everything so confusing? And why were Sensei and my mom so anxious to get rid of him? I knew that there was something that I didn't know, but what was it? What were they hiding!? _I rolled over so that I faced the wall and covered my face with my hands. _Why did this have to happen now? What happened to the happy ninja team that existed an hour ago? Where did that go?! _

Suddenly, I heard the door open, but I didn't move. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone right now. When I heard footsteps nearing my bed, I finally spoke up.

"Could you please go away? I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now."

"Oh that's too bad, I had so much I wanted to talk to you about."

I froze in fear. The voice that spoke was dark and sinister, and it was definitely not one of my friends. I shot up in bed and looked for the source of the voice. A man in a silver cloak was standing next to my bed. He smiled when our eyes met, revealing a pair of glistening white fangs. His large silver hood covered his eyes, so I couldn't tell who he was.

Suddenly, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a long, black needle. I backed against the wall, but I couldn't get away. Before I could fight back, the man threw the needle and it hit me in the arm, and I let out a scream. Then my vision went fuzzy and I collapsed on the bed.

**The mysterious captor's POV**

The boy let out a nice scream as the needle sunk into his skin. Once he was fully unconscious, I pulled the needle out and shook some of the blood off of it. Suddenly, I heard people running towards the room, probably the kid's friends. I quickly grabbed the boy and jumped out of the window, setting off to sell my prize.

**Jay's POV**

As sensei was talking about some friend of his who knows a lot about demons, I realized that Lloyd wasn't with us. I wasn't really surprised after how he'd been acting, but then I heard him scream. I rushed into the Bounty, Cole and Zane right behind them. I threw open the door and found that the window of our room had been smashed open, and there was a small puddle of blood on the floor.

"Lloyd!" I shouted out the window, but there was no reply. "Great. Not only are Kai and Nya gone, but now Lloyd's gone too!"

"Sensei, do you think that Kai captured Lloyd?" Cole asked sensei, who had come in behind them.

"It's possible that Kai captured him, but if that's the case we must rescue him before it's too late. If Lloyd is turned against us, we will not be able to defeat Kai." He said firmly and they all agreed, they needed to save Lloyd.

**Kai's POV**

"The top floor suite? Are you certain? We have plenty other rooms available here at the hotel." The man behind the counter looked at me questionably.

I reached into the folds of my cloak and pulled out a large leather bag of coins and slammed it on the counter. "That should cover it."

"Of course sir, right away." The man picked up the phone at his desk and dialed something. "Hello? Yes, I have someone here at the desk who would like to stay at the top suite. … No. He's already paid, so please just come escort him there." He hung up the phone, and immediately a man in a black suit and tie came out.

"I'm here to escort you to your room. I do hope you enjoy your stay." The man said, bowing slightly before leading me off. Nya walked closely behind me as we entered an elevator.

After a short ride we arrived at the top floor. The elevator arrived in a small hallway with a single door at the end of it. The man turned to me.

"Here's your keys." He handed me two hotel cards to unlock the door, and I gave one to Nya. Then I turned and unlocked the door to the room and stepped inside.

Just inside the door was a kind of living room area, with large windows, a TV, and a couple couches. To the left was a kitchen with a dining table, and to the right were bedrooms. There were three bedrooms, each with their own walk-in closet, TV, and bathroom with a shower. On the other side of the kitchen was a game room with a pool table and a closet with board games. It also had a tv, couches and several small tables. After that there was another bathroom, and a large room with an indoor pool in it. The room had a glass ceiling and the mid-day sunlight shone through.

When we walked into the room with the in ground pool, Nya looked at me like I was crazy. "And how much did you pay for this room?"

I laughed. "Way too much. Probably could've bought a dozen of Mercedes instead."

Nya smiled. "You have way too much money."

I smiled, "Go make yourself at home. Pick whatever bedroom you want, it's not like it affects me."

After she walked back through the house, I looked up at the light coming through the glass roof. I sighed, walking into one of the bedrooms and closed the door. Suddenly, I heard shouting outside the window of the room I walked into. Of course, I have sensitive hearing, so most people wouldn't have been able to hear it. I walked over to the window and looked down.

Below me, I saw a vampire in a silver cloak, carrying someone past the hotel. (I knew it was a vampire because they have a unique smell) I was about to turn away from the window when I realized that the person he was carrying was Lloyd. I quietly opened the window and peered out, sure enough, Lloyd had been captured by a vampire.

I wrote a quick note to Nya and climbed out the window, transforming into a red-tailed hawk and flying after the man. As soon as I neared the ground I turned human again and watched them. Just as I had suspected, Lloyd was being taken to the worst possible place for a mortal: Hell. And even the underworld is a nicer place than that.

I watched as the man opened up a portal leading into a place where only monsters lived. As soon as he took Lloyd in the portal I ran up to it I wasn't supposed to use these, for very complicated and painful reasons. However, I followed them in anyway.

The pain that I felt going through the portal was so intense that for a second I thought that I would die. However, after a while the pain ceased and I found myself in my least favorite realm. I pulled the hood of the cloak I had on over my face so that it hid my identity. I walked down the cobble stone streets and looked for the most likely place I would find Lloyd: a bar. That was the worst thing about this place. Everyone here was a bloodthirsty, immortal monster, and they would pay lots of money for the blood that the craved. They would pay millions to get their clawed hands on someone whose blood contained an elemental power.

After making a couple of turns I found the place I had been searching for. Standing outside I could hear that they were already bidding on him. _Alright, now time to make my dramatic entrance._

I turned my eyes red so that they glowed, and I made the doors slam open by themselves. As I walked in, the room fell completely silent. I could hear as the monster whispered amongst themselves.

"Is that… no it can't be him."

"No, I think it is."

"It's the devil!"

"What does he want here!?"

"He's probably after the boy."

"The boy must be really powerful to bring the devil out."

"I thought the king banned him from here?"

"I doubt even the king can keep the devil out for long."

In the back of the room, chained to a wall behind the counter, was Lloyd. He looked at with a terrified expression, not knowing it was me. I walked up to the counter, not saying a word. From within the folds of my cloak I pulled out a large sack of demonic coins (the money they used here) and placed it on the counter. Then I pointed to Lloyd.

The vampire in the silver cloak looked at me with a frightened expression. "Of course!"

"Now wait just a second! I don't care what-so-ever if you're the devil or if you have royal demon blood! That boy is mine!" A demon in the back shouted.

I smiled without turning around to face him. "Is that so?" I used a quiet, dark, and threatening voice, the kind of voice I saved for occasions like these.

Suddenly half of the creatures in the room went pale.

"H-he spoke…"

"They say he only speaks when he's going to kill someone."

"That demon's a goner!"

I turned my head towards the demon, and the second our eyes met, he fell to the ground screaming. He spat some black blood out of his mouth and eventually just collapsed on the ground. Suddenly everyone in the room went frantic including Lloyd. The silver cloaked vampire unbound Lloyd from the wall as quickly as possible and handed his chain to me. I grabbed it and led Lloyd out of the room, which reminded me of walking a dog.

However, Lloyd followed me quickly behind, which was smart, after seeing what he'd seen. I led him out onto the street.

**Lloyd's POV**

My heart was racing. Not only was I a prisoner, but I was the prisoner of the scariest demonic creature I had yet encountered. Also the fact that I was most likely to be his dinner didn't help either. He was walking me like a dog, but he never turned around to look at me. However, after seeing how he'd killed a demon with his glance alone, was a good thing. I was tempted to attack him and bail, but the chains I was tied up in resembled a serpent and they were impossible to get off. Only my legs were free, but I was chained to the demon so walking very far was impossible. While I was chained to the wall, I looked to see if the chains had a keyhole, and luckily it did. However the only bad thing was that the keyhole looked exactly like a vampire bite mark, and if that meant that I had to be bitten to get the chains off, well that didn't help the situation. To make matters even worse, the keyhole was on my neck.

**So, Whatcha think? Let me know! Hopefully, updates will come more quickly now that school is almost done, so until next time, go have a great day/night/whatever time it is!**


	5. Chapter 4

**New chappie! ^_^ **

**Chapter 4:**

**I Don't Want to Go Back**

**Lloyd's POV**

As we continued on, I realized that I knew absolutely nothing about my captor. The monsters in the bar had been muttering about him, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. All I knew was that his voice sounded familiar, yet strange. It seemed like a dark and sinister version of a voice I was very familiar with. After walking past a few more buildings, the demon turned and walked into a dark and damp alleyway. When we reached the end he stopped walking, and I got a very bad feeling.

I looked at the cloaked demon, but he still didn't turn around. After a few seconds off just standing there, I started to wonder what he was doing. I mean, he was staring at a wall. However, after a few more seconds, a glowing portal opened on the wall, and the demon tugged on the chain. I obediently walked forward, nervously approaching the portal. Finally he turned to face me, grabbing my chain and pulling me into the portal. I closed my eyes and braced myself as I went through, but after a few seconds I felt solid ground underneath my feet.

I opened my eyes and was surprised to find that we were in Ninjago City, and I was being pulled through crowds of people towards a large building. Walking through the front doors I realized that it was the Ninjago Hotel. I wondered what a demon would be doing in a hotel, and the first thing that crossed my mind was- well it wasn't very pleasant. The thought sent a shiver down my spine, but the demon kept pulling on the chain, forcing me to go faster. We neared an elevator and I was pulled inside. I watched as he pushed the button to go to the very top floor, which was separated from the rest of the buttons. After about a 2 minute elevator ride we arrived, and I was surprised to see that there was only a short hallway and one door at the end of it.

Removing a card key from within the folds of his cloak, he slipped it in the door and stepped inside, pulling me along with him. Behind the door was a large room that was arranged like a living room. As the door closed behind us, the demon let go of the chain he was using to pull me along, and it fell and hit the back of my leg. I felt the demon's eyes on me, but I looked at my feet, avoiding his evil gaze.

Suddenly, I jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I slowly looked up at him, and he motioned to the couch. I nodded slightly and walked over, relieved to sit down but terrified of what was coming. I watched the demon as he slipped his hand inside his cloak and pulled something out. From the angle I was at, I couldn't tell what it was.

I looked away from the demon and at the opposite wall, attempting to clear my thoughts. When I looked back, he was gone. My heart started racing. My eyes darted around the room, but I knew exactly where he was, where they always are: right behind you. Unfortunately, my chains restrained me from turning around, so I had no idea what was coming. I braced myself for the inevitable.

I felt something push against my back and I fell forwards, landing on my stomach on the couch.

**Kai's POV**

I pushed Lloyd down and flipped open the pocket knife in my hand. I could tell that Lloyd was terrified, and it made me feel guilty. I decided I should get this over with as quickly as possible. I slipped the knife underneath the chain binding Lloyd's hands together behind his back. I pulled it upward and the chain slid off his wrists. Next I cut the chain that was around his neck, the one that the lead-chain was attached to. Now all that was left was the serpent chain.

The chain wrapped around his neck and then curved downwards slightly and kept his arms at his sides. Glancing at the knife in my hand and then back at the chain, I flipped the blade back in and put it away inside my cloak. I knew that the serpent chains could only be taken off with one thing: human blood. I stood up and helped him sit up again. He looked at me with a confused yet still frightened expression, so I did the only thing I could think of. I took off my hood.

His expression went from complete terror and befuddlement to shock in the blink of an eye.

"KAI?!"

"Yeah. That's me."

"Wha- h-why…."

**Lloyd's POV**

_My thoughts were so jumbled that my words came out as syllables. I didn't know anything. Here I thought I was going to die and then Kai … if my arms weren't still tied up I swear I would slap him in the face for … Suddenly I remembered that Sensei said that Kai was an enemy, but …_ My head suddenly hurt from thinking so much.

I looked at Kai and I could tell that he was waiting for me to say something. "I-I don't understand…"

"I know. I figured that you're confused. I really didn't mean to scare you like that though. Sorry."

While he spoke I took notice of a pair of glistening white fangs protruding from under his upper lip. However, I decided not to say anything. "It's ok. I just… I really don't understand anything…" I shifted my shoulders a little bit, but the chain restrained my movements. I looked down at the chain and then at Kai. "But… what about this chain? C-can you…" My voice trailed off as I suddenly realized what I was asking.

Kai bit his lip slightly "I… I don't know."

Now I was confused. From what I knew about demons, I thought that Kai would be jumping at the chance to bite me, but he acted like he really didn't want to. Maybe Kai wasn't so bad after all.

Suddenly, Nya walked into the room from over to the right, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw me.

"Lloyd? What happened to you?!" She rushed over and sat down next to me on the couch. She looked at the serpent chain and then at Kai.

"How are you going to…"

"I don't know."

Suddenly, Kai walked over to the window and glanced out. He slid the window open and put his feet on the window sill and leaned out; holding onto the inside wall above it for support. He turned and looked at the few people still remaining on the streets below. Then he came back into the room and closed the window. Walked back to where we were sitting, he looked to Nya.

"It's almost time. I'm going to call them now."

Nya nodded.

He walked out of the room and I heard him dialing a phone in a room over to the right.

**Kai's POV**

I dialed the number. After a minute of ringing, a lady answered.

"Hello, this is the Ninjago Prison. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I would like to speak to prisoner 0666."

There was a pause on the other end. "…Prisoner 0666? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, I would like to speak to prisoner 0666."

"I'm sorry sir. Prisoner 0666 is under maximum security and is not permitted to have contact with anyone. Can I help you with anything else?"

I smiled to myself. "Is that so?" I hung up the phone and walked back into the room.

**Lloyd's POV**

Kai turned to me. "Lloyd, I'm going to take you back to the Bounty."

"I-I don't know if I want to go back there." I said slowly.

"Why?" Nya asked, but I could tell that they both more-or-less knew the answer.

"I feel like they're using me. Like they tell me to train in preparation for the final battle, but I've never actually seen any of the scrolls they talk about. And how they were so anxious to get rid of you, and how they are set on killing you. I just don't understand anything. I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know anything." I didn't know how else to explain it.

Kai and Nya exchanged glances, and then Kai spoke up. "I know how you feel Lloyd. But-" Kai put his hand to his forehead as if he were stressed. "Lloyd… I… if you stay here… you'll end up on the opposite side as your family during the final battle."

I stood up and walked over to Kai and looked up into his dark chocolate eyes. "Please Kai. Don't make me go back there. I'll fight my Uncle… I'll kill him if I have to! Just please, don't make me go back."

Kai looked at me for a minute before sighing. "Alright. But only because I've felt the way you feel before."

He looked at Nya for a moment and she left the room and walked off to the left. Then he turned back to me. "Follow me."

I nodded and followed him over to the left and into a large bedroom with a king-sized bed in the center, a dresser with a mirror, and a few bookshelves. Once I was in the room, Kai closed the door behind us. Then he pushed me back onto the bed and my head fell back against the pillows. Then he climbed onto the bed so that he was looking down at me, his hands and knees on either side of me. Suddenly I realized what he was about to do, and my heart started racing.

Kai looked down at me. "Lloyd, do you trust me?"

"Y-yes." I said in a shaky voice.

Kai opened his mouth slightly, and I squinted my eyes shut. I felt his hands grab hold of my wrists, and his breath on my neck. I could tell that he was hesitating. Suddenly there was a searing pain in my neck, and then silence. I wanted to move my arms, to push Kai off of me, but he held them down. Every few seconds, I heard him swallow, which was probably the worst part. It echoed in the small bedroom, a noise I really didn't want to hear.

I couldn't tell how long this went on for, but after a while I started to feel light-headed. I could feel my heartbeat slowing down ever-so-slightly. However, then I heard a faint clicking sound, and I felt Kai pull his fangs out of my neck.

I laid still, panting, my eyes still closed, heart racing, my neck stinging a little bit. He reached behind me and pulled on the chain, and it came off, and I spread my arms apart. I opened my eyes and looked at Kai. He had the serpent chain in his hand, and some blood under his lower lip.

"How do you feel?"

"A little light-headed." I replied weakly.

"That's normal. Stay here, I'll be right back." He walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

**Kai's POV**

I closed the door behind me and glanced at the mirror. There was Blood dripping from my fangs, and some under my lower lip. I wiped the blood off my face with my finger and then licked it. Then I opened a cabinet under the sink and found a first-aid kit. Opening it, I found a few bandages and a roll of gauze.

I grabbed the gauze and walked back out into the room. By the time I was done wrapping his neck he was pretty much recovered.

**Lloyd's POV**

I felt better by the time he finished, and followed him back into the living room where Nya was waiting. I glimpsed out the window and suddenly realized how late it had gotten. It was early afternoon when I was kidnapped, but now it was the middle of the night. Kai turned to me and I looked at him.

"Alright Lloyd, since you're staying with us you might as well know what's going on. Tonight I'm breaking someone out of prison."

**Did you expect that? Review and Let me know! ;) Until next time, go have a good day/night/morning/afternoon/evening.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Prison Break Time! ^_^**

**Chapter 5: **

**Prisoner # 0666**

**Third Person POV**

Kai closed the door to his hotel room silently behind him as he stepped out into the small hallway. He kept his hands in the pocket of his red sweatshirt, his fingers wrapped around the items within. He walked silently towards the elevator, removing his hands from his pocket only to push the buttons inside it.

The lobby was empty except for a few janitors. As Kai emerged from the elevator, a few looked his way curiously.

"Excuse me sir!" One shouted from across the room. "It's past curfew! No one's allowed out on the streets after midnight!"

Kai smiled to himself, but it was hidden by shadow his hood cast upon his face. He knew that it was after curfew, and that was exactly why he was going out now. He ignored the man and pushed open the doors leading outside.

Making a left, Kai walked into an alleyway between the hotel and a pizza parlor. In the back of the alley, a boy stood leaning on a garbage can, wearing a grey sweatshirt identical to Kai's. He looked about fifteen.

The boy walked towards him. Then he reached into the pocket of his sweatshirt and pulled out a ring of keys and a folded piece of paper and handed them to Kai. "I brought what you asked for."

The boy glanced out into the street before speaking. "I looked into the prison's security system. The whole place is under video surveillance, and there's armed guards at every entrance, 24/7."

"So you're saying it's going to be impossible without making a mess of the place."

"Precisely."

"Let's get going then. We'll travel by rooftop." With that, Kai jumped and started running vertically up the side of the hotel, the boy right behind him. With one final leap they landed on the hotel roof, sprinting across it. Kai ran a great deal faster than humans did, but the boy had no trouble staying a few paces behind him.

"By the way, who was the kid in the room with you and Nya?" The boy asked.

Kai slowed down a little so that the two were running side by side. "That was Lloyd."

"Lloyd. Wait-Lloyd? You can't mean… Aziraphale's boy?"

"Yeah. But he has no idea who he is or how important he is."

The two stopped running when they reached the roof of the police station. Kai looked at the multistory prison complex next door, taking notice of the cameras at the entrances. He turned to his companion.

"What floor is he on?"

"The lowest level, two floors underground. Unfortunately, there are no doors leading directly to the bottom two floors, for security reasons."

"Alright, we'll have to enter on the ground floor then."

Kai looked at the prison, and his eyes flashed bright red. Immediately after, all of the cameras visible outside of the prison exploded.

"We don't have much time until the guards arrive. Let's move." Kai said, leaping off the police station roof and over the barbwire fence into the prison yard. The boy followed.

Around the back was a door with a sign that read, "Authorized Personnel Only." Kai fished the ring of keys from his pocket and stuck one into the door. Suddenly they heard shouting in from the front of the prison, so they dashed inside. The room they entered was a locker room, but there was no one there. Kai destroyed the security camera before it could see them in the room.

"This way." The boy said, running off towards a door. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door a crack, peeking through.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Three armed guards, after hearing the door open, started running towards them. The two backed into the locker room.

Kai handed the ring of keys to the boy. "I'll take care of them. You go on ahead."

Immediately after saying that the door burst open, and the guards came in, each pointing their guns at the two boys. The one in the middle spoke first.

"Put your hands where I can see 'em!"

Neither Kai nor his companion moved.

"Put your hands in the air where I can see them or I'll shoot you!"

Kai slowly raised his hands, bumping the boy on the shoulder.

The boy clearly took the hint. He lunged at the guards, the sound of gunshot echoing in the small room. What happened next was a blur, for their movements were too fast for the guards to process properly. The boy had placed his hands on the center one's shoulders, and back flipped over his head and out the door. When the guards finally came to, the boy was long gone, and Kai was standing in front of them.

Kai held his hand out in front of them, his hand in a fist as if he were holding something. Kai smiled and opened his hand, revealing the three silver bullets caught in-between his fingers, his hand completely unharmed. The guards took a step back in alarm, but there was no escape for them. Kai made a fist again, and, bringing his hand to his shoulder, he made a motion like he was throwing a Frisbee. He opened his fingers and the bullets flew out like missiles.

The three men didn't have time to process what had happened before they collapsed on the ground, bullets lodged in their hearts. Kai stepped over them and walked out of the small room, following the boy. After walking down a hallway lined with doors, Kai found himself in the front of the prison, just inside the main entrance.

There was a desk, but it was blood stained, and the receptionists lay dead on the floor; no doubt his partner's handiwork. He also noticed that the cameras in the room drooped, and the lights were off. Kai flipped the light switch behind the desk, but it did nothing. It was then that Kai noticed a piece of paper on the desk, a single bronze key step on top of it.

He looked at the paper, and it was definitely the boy's handwriting.

Temporarily cut power, went to take out the security control room on the top floor. Also, they contacted the ninja. The key opens the door to the bottom floor. Meet up with you later. -L

Kai pocketed the key and took off, running down a flight of stairs.

**The Bounty**

Cole, Jay, Zane, Sensei, and Misako currently were having a conversation in the bridge, discussing their next move when the phone rang. Sensei answered it. The man on the other end spoke frantically.

"Hello!? Is this the Ninja?! We need immediate back-up at the Ninjago prison!" several gunshots could be heard on the other end. "There's some kind of monster!"

The ninja exchanged glances.

The man was practically shouting into the phone now. "They're after #066- NO! STAY AWAY!—" The sound of ripping flesh was the last thing they heard before the phone on the other end hung up.

Misako looked at Wu with a terrified expression on her face. "If he meant prisoner #0666, we have to do everything in our power to stop them."

"Wait-who's prisoner 0666? How bad are they?" Jay asked.

Misako turned to Jay. "Prisoner #0666 is a demon that was captured by the police three years ago. He is kept under maximum security in the Ninjago prison so that he could be studied. But-" Misako's voice faltered.

"But what?" Cole asked.

Misako turned towards Sensei Wu. "If Kai is breaking him out… then the rumors must be true."

Sensei turned to the confused ninja and explained. "There was a rumor that prisoner #0666 was working for the devil, but no one had known if it was true or not."

"He works … for Kai?" Jay asked, worry and confusion written on his face.

Sensei handed the ninja their weapons. "Go now. You must stop him before it's too late!"

The three spoke in unison. "Yes Sensei."

The trio dashed off towards the prison in the Ultra sonic raider.

When they arrived, the prison looked like a wreck. The entire prison complex had been roped off, and police surrounded the building. When they spotted the ninja, a few rushed over.

"Thank god you've come. We have no idea what the situation inside the building is. No one who went in has come out yet-Hell, we're starting to doubt if they're even alive still. "

"Alright. We'll go take a look." Cole replied.

"Be careful!" The policeman shouted as they entered the prison.

The inside of the prison was dark, and the ninja could barely see.

"Zane, give us some light." Cole said, and Zane lit up his head like a light bulb.

As the room became visible, the ninja gasped. The receptionists lay dead on the floor, and blood stained the wall. Suddenly, they heard footsteps echoing down from a stair case off to the left. A boy in a grey bloodstained sweatshirt shot out of it with incredible speed. However, he froze when he was in front of the ninja. It was then that they noticed he was holding a bloody dagger in his right hand.

The ninja raised their weapons and got into a defensive stance. "Are you behind this?!" Jay demanded.

"…" The boy fled down a stairwell off to the right, the ninja chasing right behind him.

The next floor down was in an even worse state than the first one. Dead bodies littered the floor, belonging to guards, policemen, and prisoners. However, despite this, the ninja continued pursuit. At the end of the hallway was a metal door with several locks, but it was unlocked and open.

They continued through the door and down another stairwell.

"I believe the prisoner they're trying to break out is on this level." Zane said as they emerged onto the floor.

As they burst onto the floor, they saw someone in a red sweatshirt standing with their back to them. There was a dead security guard at his feet.

"Stop right there!" Cole shouted, and the boy turned his head slightly to look back at them without turning around. However, only his lips were visible under his hood. Then he moved his head back and continued walking forward. It was then that the ninja took notice of their surroundings.

They were in a small hallway, and there was only one door at the end of it. The door was made of a thick metal and had a keypad on the wall next to it. However, since the power was out, the keypad was shut off. The only light came from Zane's head, but it was bright enough to fully illuminate the small room.

The boy in the red sweatshirt flipped his hood down, and looked at Cole.

"You of all people have no right to stop me Cole." Kai said, his eyes fierce.

Cole clenched his fist. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kai smiled at Cole's lie. Then he turned and walked towards the door.

Kai suddenly ducked his head down as a silver shuriken came flying at him, but he did not turn around.

"Why are you doing this?" Zane asked, holding his other shuriken in his hand.

"I need him. Simple as that." Kai said, placing his hand on the door.

He knocked on the metal door, listening to the sound it made. Then he punched the door with such force that it went flying into the room that it led to, a large dent in its center. Before Kai could walk inside, Jay spoke up.

"What did you do to Nya?" He asked, and Kai couldn't help but smile at how little he knew.

"She' s my younger sister. I protect her and keep her alive." He replied, and then walked into the room.

The room consisted of a single cell, in which the prisoner was hanging from the wall in chains. He looked at Kai when he walked in.

"Took you long enough to get here. I was starting to think that you forgot about me." He said. He had bright green eyes and light brown hair, and he was wearing typical prisoner attire. He looked about the same age as the boy in the grey sweatshirt.

"You're pretty hard to forget." Kai replied.

The prisoner frowned. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

The ninja finally decided to make their move.

"You've gone far enough." Zane said, but Kai and the prisoner only looked at him. Then the prisoner's gaze fell onto Cole.

He smiled. "Well look who it is. Join another group already, eh? Well I hope you don't plan to murder one of them and betray them like you did us."

Jay turned to Cole. "Murder and betray? What's he talking about Cole?"

The prisoner looked at Jay. "It looks like you don't know who Cole is, do you? Well, I don't feel like getting beat up, so I'm not going to say anything about what happened three years ago."

"Beat up?" Zane asked.

The prisoner looked towards Zane. "Kai's really sensitive about what happened then. And he punches like hell when he's mad."

Kai cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there. "You shouldn't talk about people when they're standing right next to you ya know."

"Right. Sorry." The prisoner muttered, then went silent.

"Now let's get moving, we're already behind schedule." Kai said. He looked at the prisoner, and his eyes flashed bright red. Suddenly, the chains snapped, and the prisoner fell to the floor. He immediately stood up.

Kai kicked to cell door and it collapsed, barely missing the boy in the cell. The prisoner walked out and stood besides the boy in the grey sweatshirt. He punched the prisoner in the arm and looked at him.

"Long time no see." He said, and the prisoner smiled.

"It's been a while, bro." He replied.

"Alright let's leave. We have to beat the police back to the hotel." Kai said, but the ninja stood defensively in front of the door.

"You can't leave until you give us answers." Cole said firmly.

Kai sighed. "I'd love to chat with you, but I'm a little busy now. So it'll have to wait." He started walking towards the ninja.

"Why did you kidnap Lloyd?" Jay blurted out.

"I didn't. Someone else did." Kai said, standing right in front of the ninja.

"I said we're not letting you leave until you give us straight answers!" Cole repeated.

Kai punched Cole in the face, so hard that it sent him flying back into the hallway. "SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED THREE YEARS AGO!"

"Punches like hell." The prisoner muttered, and the boy in the sweatshirt nodded in agreement.

**Whatcha think? Leave a review!**

* * *

Kai: I have a question Admin. WHY THE HELL DIDNT COLE DIE WHEN I TRIED TO KILL HIM THREE YEARS AGO?!

Me: Because then the story would be boring and pointless. Now go back into it and leave me be.

Kai: Why do you want to make me suffer?

Me: *sighs* this story is labeled tradegy for a reason. Go back into your emo corner if it bothers you that much.

Kai: *sulks in corner*

** *Sighs* I have to go cheer Kai up before the next chapter so until next time, go have a good day/night or whatever time it is for you!**


End file.
